Those Three Words
by alxdaddario
Summary: Writen for the Skeletons in the closet challenge over on the HPFC. Reposted. Harry is in love with a man that can never love him back. One-shot!


Harry Potter was not normally the person who would cry over anything. He was the light side's champion. And champions don't cry. But lately he just couldn't help the stray tears that fell from his eyes. It seemed that the Boy-Who-Lived didn't have the perfect life everyone expected him too.

He lived alone. His friends hardly had any time to visit him. Harry couldn't blame them. Ron and Hermione did have their own lives to live. It wasn't their fault Harry didn't. Harry couldn't remember when his life started spiraling downwards. No one noticed though. The Daily Prophet was too busy printing stories on Harry's 'Fantastic' Bachelor life.

And the main cause for Harry's tears was heartache. Harry was in love with a married man who didn't seem to care about him at all. Harry Potter was in love with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry hadn't planned for this to happen. It was only supposed to be a one night stand. Harry had no idea Lucius would be at the same bar as he. Lucius had been the one to come up to Harry. Harry had no clue as to why the head of the Malfoy family would be in this place. Harry thought it was beneath the Malfoy patriarch.

They had a surprisingly well conversation while they drank on some fire whiskey. They were in a bar after all. Harry had expected that Lucius would be a good person to have an intelligent conversation with. He was smart, witty, and it didn't hurt that Lucius was a very handsome man. What Harry hadn't expected was the hot passionate kiss Lucius planted on Harry.

Harry was shocked. He knew Lucius was still a married man. And from what Harry could tell he loved being married to Narcissa and having Draco as a son. He loved having the perfect family. Needless to say, their kiss lead up to a night in Harry's bed.

The morning after was not as awkward as one would think. Harry had awoken to Lucius putting on his dragon skin boots and ready to apparate out of Harry's bedroom and out of Harry's life. "Thank you for the night," Harry had said. "Your welcome. You weren't so bad yourself. I'll owl you sometime." That was all that was said.

Harry had been fully prepared to forget his night with the blonde haired man. It wasn't his first night with a man he had met at a bar. But every time he closed his eyes and every time he dreamt he saw Lucius.

_I slept with a married man, and I can't get him out of my head._

Then came a letter dropped off by a young owlet. Harry had given the owlet some water and a small piece of bread and sent him on his way back to his owner. It was from Lucius. It seemed the man couldn't get his mind off of the night he shared with Harry. The letter simply said to meet at the same pub they had met at the same time.

That night also ended up in Harry's bedroom. There little 'meetings' ended up becoming more and more often. Harry had been slowly falling in love with Lucius Malfoy. He couldn't help the feeling. It wasn't like Lucius was whispering I love you's into Harry's ears during their night escapades. Lucius hadn't really said anything that would lead to how he felt about Harry.

The morning after conversations had gotten better and better with time. It wasn't awkward at all. They were the only good thing that came out of the mornings with Lucius.

One morning after one of their many nights together Lucius asked, "Has anyone ever mentioned to you that you mumble when you sleep?" That little fact surprised Harry. No one had ever told him that. "No my friends neglected to tell me that little fact. Did I say anything last night?"

Lucius looked at him with those deep platinum eyes. "You said you loved me." Harry could feel warmth flooding his cheeks. "Potter you know that this means nothing right? It's just a quick lay." Harry nodded. As soon as Lucius had left that morning Harry had let his tears fall. He threw himself on his bed and inhaled Lucius' scent that had inhabited his bed sheets. He sobbed his way through the rest of the day.

_I hate how the only person who can make me smile is the one who made me cry._

The next time they had met they acted as though the conversation had never happened. They went back to having meaningless sex or in Harry's case trying to have meaningless sex.

It has been six months since they had their first night together. Whenever Harry was in his flat alone he would cry about his unpleasant relationship with Lucius. Harry was hopelessly in love with a man that would never love him back.

In hopes of cheering himself up he decided to head over to Diagon Alley and see how George's shop was going. Harry felt sorry for the redhead. Harry was devastated when Fred died he couldn't imagine how George had felt. Harry had occasionally volunteered to help when the shop needed help.

As Harry walked down the always crowded alley he could hear whispers about him. Children were smiling at Harry and asking for an autograph. People would shake his hand and now and again bow. The occasional paparazzi would come up and snap a photo and ask a question or two. Harry was always kind to every one of them.

On the way to the shop, in the corner of Harry's eye was a flash of silver. Harry turned to see Lucius and his wife walking out of Knockturn Alley. It didn't surprise Harry to see the couple walking out of the dark alley he had the pleasure of visiting not so long ago. Harry hoped that Lucius would come up to him and have a quick chat.

Lucius noticed Harry too. He didn't stop for a greeting. He didn't stop for a quick conversation. He did however look at Harry and gave him a small curt nod. He then wrapped his arm around his wife and walked on. Harry nearly broke down right there but he held his own and walked into the shop with his head held high. He would pretend that he wasn't in love with a married man. He would act as though he wasn't hurting inside.

_I wish you would say those three words._

_Review?_


End file.
